Things to think
by sieni
Summary: Lucy goes to check that the pool is ready for the winter, but she finds someone unusual there. One-shot. R&R


_**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima (and Iäm just playing with the characters).**_

 _ **English isn't my native language, so I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes.**_

 _ **Reviews are more than welcome. I would love to know what you think about my story.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Things to think**

Lucy, teeth clattering together overly dramatically, stepped out of the guild's warmth to the chilly pool area. She literally felt how the cold snaked up her arms and legs, drilling its' way deep in her skin and bones. And the winter was only knocking on the door! Lucy didn't even want to imagine the minus degrees that were still in front of them. That reminded her… She should start digging trough her closet and take out every piece of sweater and woolly she owns. There was never such a thing as too much clothing for Lucy when the quick silver dropped below zero.

Focusing back on the task Mira had asked her to do, Lucy stepped further away from the buildings comforting warmth. The oldest Strauss had asked her to check one last time that everything was ready for the approaching winter. Their already financial disaster of a guild didn't need ruined deckchairs or parasols to be discovered under the melting snow when the spring sun would start its' magic again. It had already happened two times because certain people – no names said – forgot that instead of fighting they were supposed to clean the pool area.

This time everything seemed to be on okey, no deck chairs or parasols in sight, except one thing…

Lucy stared, through her crystallized puffs of breath, eyes slightly widened at the unexpected guest sitting on the edge of the emptied pool. She would have recognized that broad back and the spiky hair everywhere, even without the furr lined coat. Lucy blinked her eyes. What was Laxus doing here?

Unsure what to do – greet or leave – Lucy ended up just staring him, or more like the tiny part of his face she was able to see from that angle. On the darkness of the nearing night she could only clearly make out the lines of his face - forehead, nose, lips, and chin. Between his lips was a cylinder shaped object which tip shone dim red light. Cigar, Lucy decided.

The cigar's tip shone momentary brighter and then one hand raised, taking the cigar out of his mouth. Short moment later, Laxus' lips parted just the tiniest bit baring one fang for Lucy to see. Moonlight hit it making it shine dangerously white. The contrast between the fang and its' dark surrounding made shivers run down Lucy's spine, shivers that weren't out of cold of fear.

Thin line of smoke exited Laxus mouth as he exhaled. The line rose and soon disappeared into the cool night air. The fang too hide back behind Laxus lips – lips that for some reason now looked sexier than usual - and the cigar was back on it's place.

"Blondie."

The deep voice startled her big time, making her already over-working heart almost burst. Lucy hadn't realized that Laxus had noticed her… which was rather stupid considering that he was a mage of a Wizard Saint's caliber, and a Dragon Slayer on the top. He had probably sensed her even before she entered the pool side. Oh god! If he had truly known her presence right after her first toe exited the guild building, he must have known she had been staring. Oh god! So embarrassing!

And it was only getting worse! She hadn't still replied to his greeting, not with words at least, she just kept staring. Blushing madly – and hoping that it could be passed as red cheeks caused by the cold – Lucy moved her eyes away from the beautiful sight in front of her and forced herself to speak.

"H-Hi!" It came way too rapidly and way too late. Now it only did sound forced, and unnatural and stupid.

And now it was getting awkward too as neither said anything. Lucy shifted uncomfortable from leg to the other. She wasn't sure did the blonde Dragon Slayer expect her to say something more or did he want her to leave. Laxus was usually complaining about the noise inside the guild so maybe he was here, outside, alone to get a moment of silence, and she was ruining it.

But Lucy didn't truly wanted to leave. This was rather rare opportunity. There was hardly any chances ever for the blondes to speak together, let alone do it alone, in privacy. Actually, there never was such a chance.

Laxus breathed out an other cloud of white smoke that dissolved in to the cool night air. His fang shined again like a pearl making her almost hypnotized. It was… beautiful. Laxus was beautiful. It wasn't that good-looking kind of a beautiful – which he of course was too – but… It was more like the whole moment was beautiful, like looking at a painting and the person in it. It was hard to explain, and maybe she wasn't even making any sense, but still to her Laxus, at this moment, was beautiful. There just wasn't any other word for it. She didn't even care that she was now staring him openly. Her heart fluttere and cheeks heated up from just the sight of him.

"Wanna sit?" Laxus deep voice interrupted her gazing again, and only then Lucy noticed that he had turned to stare her with one eye. Even though he wasn't smiling, or smirking, his eye almost laughed. Lucy had feared that she had irritated the Dragon Slayer with her presence, but instead he seemed to find her flustered state rather amusing. Patting the place next to him, he once more offered the spot for her.

Blush still dancing on her cheeks Lucy walked to the spot and carefully sat down, swinging her legs over the pool's edge. Well… this wasn't exactly how she had imagined the situation would proceed, but she wasn't complaining. On the corner of her eye she took a shy peek toward the man now sitting next to her. He was leaning a little bit back, using his arms as supportive pillars. He was staring at the starry sky the cigar still in his mouth.

"So…" Lucy started knowing that if the silence continue much longer it would surely kill her. As she saw one of Laxus eyes on her, even though his face was still pointed toward the sky, she knew he was listening. Lucy hadn't really thought that far to what to say, so when the cigar switched a place in his mouth she just let the first words that came to her mind slip past her lips. "Didn't know you smoked?"

Right after the words left her mouth, Lucy wanted to hit herself. Out of all possible things she could have said or asked… It was even worse than asking about the weather! And like mocking her the thin stream of smoke that rose from the cigars tip was by sudden gust of wind blown right on her face. She coughed and waved her hand to get rid of the bad smelling cloud.

Lucy glanced up at Laxus as she heard a voice that very much sounded like a chuckle. The Dragon Slayer had his face tilted a little more toward her. Now she could see both of his eyes. And truly had laughed, if there was any believing the amused and annoying (and sexy) smirk and those frisky eyes. Their yellowish color seemed like real electricity as the moonlight hit them.

"I don't" Laxus answered while turning his eyes back to the sky. Disappointed, she would have loved to watch those eyes a little bit longer, Lucy too moved her gaze toward the sky. Little by little more and more stars appeared, and unconsciously Lucy started to look for all the constellations she knew could be found from the fall sky. "Not anymore at least." Lucy glanced at Laxus as he continued while taking the cigar once more out of his mouth and exhale. The smoke rose lazily toward the stars before wind grabbed on it and made it disappear forever.

"Doesn't really look like it…."

Laxus glanced at her with a expression she couldn't really read. He straightened his back, not leaning at his arms any longer, and lowered the cigar on his other side. Lucy didn't even realize it, but she leaned a little forward to see what he was doing. On the other side of his muscular body was a white ashtray on the ground. Laxus pressed the cigar against the porcelain and twisted it couple of times. Without bigger fight the light on its' tip died, releasing one last bigger cloud of smoke into the air.

"I quit after the… After I was expelled." It was more than obvious to everyone that Laxus didn't enjoy talking about the time before his expulsion. It was a silent agreement that the Battle of Fairy Tail was something not to speak of, it was a past brushed under a carpet. Everyone had forgiven Laxus and knew that he wasn't the same man anymore. Thankfully Laxus himself has started to realize this too and has started to associate himself more with rest of the guild. He was even taking part in some of the guild's regular daily fights, which at the same time amused and horrified Lucy. It something would go wrong, their poor guild might be a goner, or the whole town.

Laxus adjusted his position a little and was now leaning forward, arms resting on his tights. "Now I only smoke rarely and only when I have something to think." 'Something' as in worries, Lucy decided as she saw the tiny shift in his eyes.

"Like now?"

Laxus glanced at her again, his eyes changing again. He hesitated. When he opened his mouth Lucy knew he was going to deny it, but for reason or another he decided against it. "…yeah." He said while turning his face forward again.

The wind picked up a little again, blowing from Laxus direction. It delivered his scent, cigar and something else, to Lucy. Was it cologne? Whatever it was it smelled good, making even the bitter aroma of the cigar better. Heat rose again on her cheeks coloring them pink. Lucy couldn't help but feel happy that Laxus had told the truth, it meant he trusted her, and maybe – if she dared to hope – he would even rely on her with his problem.

"Do you want to talk about it? I'm a good listener!" She exclaimed while placing a hand on his tight. Her intentions and thoughts very pure as freshly fallen snow, but only when she noticed Laxus stare, eyes surprisingly wide for him, on her hand, she realized that the gesture could easily been misunderstood as something else than a comforting hand.

Her face exploded into flames and with a awkward smile she gave the muscular thigh even more awkward pat before retreating her hand behind her back were neither of them could see it. "I-I mean!" She started hoping to move the man's thoughts – and her own ones – to somewhere else. But as usually letting her mouth run free, was a bad idea. "Smoking is b-bad for your health and- And there is better ways to deal with your worries! Like telling them to someone! I would be more than happy to listen! I-I could be like your sustitute cigar!"

.

.

What the hell was she saying?!

.

.

Lucy was more than ready to bury her flaming face and rest of her body somewhere deep were no soul could ever find her again. She was sure she would never be able to look at Laxus again, but when she heard an odd voices she automatically glanced up. Laxus had his head slightly turned away and a hand over his mouth, shoulders shaking he tried to keep the laughter at bay. He wasn't very successful.

There was only a limited amount of humiliation a girl could withstand. And Lucy had just reached hers! It was confirmed now, she could never show her face in front of the Dragon Slayer again!

Wanting to get away from the spot, away from Laxus as fast as possible, Lucy tried to jump up, but her poor attempt of escape was cut short by a hand that landed on her head. It prevented her from lifting her butt from the cold tile floor, holding her strongly in a place. She couldn't move, not even a inch.

And to her utmost horror, the hand started to rotate her head toward Laxus. She tried to fight it, she truly did, but even with the help of her hands the hand didn't even budge. Only thing Lucy was able to do was squeeze her eyes tightly shut and hope that a lightning would hit her and let her out of her misery.

…as if that would happen with Laxus around…

She heard Laxus chuckle again, the sound tickling her ears and chest and making her blush, or it would had if she hadn't been already as red as physically was possible. "You know…" His voice literally dripped how much entertainment Laxus found from the situation. "I think substitute cigars aren't supposed to run away." When he called her 'substitute cigar' the word where more laughter than actual speaking, and Lucy made a big mental note to cut her tongue off. If she ever survived this humiliation, that is.

Lucy felt the air move in front of her and for a moment she truly hoped that it would only be the wind, but when Laxus spoke again, now only a inch or two away from her face, her hope was crushed. "Well, better make you responsible for your words…" Lucy felt the words on her lips rather than heard them. "…after all you are the reason why I'm here in the first place…"

Lucy's eyes snapped open at the last part, which Laxus mumbled so quietly she almost missed it. However, she wasn't given any time to think those words as she felt Laxus' lips press against hers. Paralyzed from the shock for a moment Lucy didn't move nor breath. Only when she felt a gentle nib on her lower lip, she once more registered what was happening around her. Laxus golden eyes where staring at her and she could tell he was trying to assure her that the worst thing that could happen would be her running away now, And as the hand on top her head slide down and settled on her cheek, Lucy found herself relaxing and almost involuntary her eyes closed ones more.

Awkwardly, not sure what she should do, Lucy tried to kiss Laxus back. When she felt his lips curl into a smile against her own ones, she feared she had done something wrong and was about to back away, but then she felt his tongue brush against her lips. The gesture surprised her, but she had read about it many times in her books. It was a good sign. So if Laxus wanted to proceed in that direction she must have done something right. The burst of confidence was enough for Lucy to let herself truly relax on the kiss.

Too soon, Laxus draw away and left Lucy in a dazed state. The kiss had been too short… After a moment later, she glanced up toward Laxus, who was staring down back at her. His stare was so intense, full of care and want, that it jolted Lucy awake from her dream like state.

She was up faster than Laxus could summon his lightning, her face rose red again and feet hurrying toward the guild building. She couldn't believe it! She had just kissed Laxus! She. Had. Kissed. Laxus! She truly couldn't believe it, but one thing was sure... She loved it.

Midway to the door Lucy stopped and spun around. She was too embarrassed to face the Dragon Slayer, so she made sure to keep her gaze elsewhere."Make sure you don't forget that ashtray here! And…" Her voice dropped from near shout to barely a whisper as her face only got hotter. "And make sure you come to me first next time… I hate the taste of cigar…" She wasn't sure had Laxus heard her mumbling, but she sure wasn't going to stay to confirm it. And her legs were once more speeding toward the door.

Just when her hand was about to grab the handle an arm snaked around her waist, preventing her from reaching it. Laxus lowered his head over her shoulder, his mouth almost touching her ear. "Then better I just come with you. You see, there is now tons of things I want to think. All about this certain beautiful Celestial mage." Even though Lucy didn't see his face, she till knew that he was smirking as he spoke. Every whisper was deep and seductive, making chills run loose down her spine. And like that wasn't enough already, he just had to go and give her ear a playful nib.

And she was a goner – not that she could have run anymore anyway, her legs had turned jelly after the first word. Now she just didn't know why she had even tried to run in the first place. She too, after all, had now thousands things she wanted to think. All about this certain Dragon Slayer.


End file.
